Valerie and Olympia
by WitChan
Summary: Valerie and Olympia spends romantic time together inside Laverre's Gym. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Laverre City, a middle-aged woman in some kind of (weird) goddess outfit heads to her lover's Gym for some fun.  
She's a Gym Leader too and she uses Psychic-types, while her lover uses Fairy-types. Her name is Olympia.

Finally making it to Gym, she opens the door, then walks inside. There, she glares at four girls and they glare at  
her back as she closes the door with her foot. They're the Furisode girls.

The Furisode girls and Olympia don't get along. It all started when the Furisode girls accused Olympia of trying to  
murder Valerie and them before stealing all of their stuff in the Gym and sell it. A few weeks ago, the Furisode girls attacked Olympia for nothing, but Olympia successfully beat them all up at the end. Then, the Fairy-type Gym Leader threatened the Furisode girls to leave her Gym and never come back if they attack her Olympia again. The Furisode girls thought that Olympia's not the perfect woman for their Gym Leader, hence their strong dislike of Olympia.

Anyway, Olympia goes through the wrap panel to go to another room. She continues on until she sees her love,  
Valerie. Valerie's wearing a strange outfit, too, one with wings. Most people were considering Valerie and Olympia as a cute couple, due to the stuff they were wearing.

Their romantic relationship began several months ago, after Valerie told Olympia that she's the prettiest woman ever and Olympia love her for that. It happened in Anistar City, a place where Olympia runs her Gym.

"Nice to see you again, love," Valerie said with that cute smile of hers.

"Let's do this, shall we?" Olympia said.

Pressing their bodies on one another, Valerie and Olympia touch each other's lips, meeting each other's tongue for a  
french-kiss, moaning as they close their eyes together. Then, Olympia grabs Valerie's ass, squeezing it hard as she moves her tongue faster.

This is the first thing they do before having sex. Sometimes, they kiss in public, especially in front of men and  
boys that loves lesbians, and other lesbians. Some people warned them if they kiss in front of them again, they'll report their actions to the police, but Valerie and Olympia didn't care. All they care about was each other.

Valerie suddenly intensifies her french-kiss. She wishes she can grab Olympia's ass, but her outfit won't let her do  
it. She didn't want to break their hot kiss right away.

Olympia gently moves Valerie towards the bed, using her body to lay Valerie on it and laying on her. A lot of saliva  
drip out of their mouth, moaning a little louder.

After a while, Olympia and Valerie finally end their kiss, touching their feet on the floor to remove everything off  
them.

After getting naked with Olympia, Valerie says, "Turn around sweetie."

Doing as told, Olympia turns around, looking at her Valerie.

"God, I love that nice ass of yours," Valerie said, staring at Olympia's ass. Then, she slaps it hard, make it  
jiggle and Olympia giggles. Before she and Olympia became a couple, Valerie saw Olympia took her cape off in public and stared at her ass all day. She almost got ran over while standing on the streets of Lumiose City when Olympia was bending over to put her shoes back on her feet.

"Now eat my cunt out," Valerie said.

She jumps on the bed to lay on it, spreading her legs as Olympia reaches closer to her. Olympia sticks her tongue  
out, touching Valerie's pussy with it, licking it as Valerie moan again, looking at Valerie with those periwinkle eyes of  
hers.

"Yeah, baby..." Valerie said.

Touching her right breast, Valerie moves it in cirlces, teasing the left right as she flickers it slowly, beggin  
Olympia to go deep. With Valerie's words, Olympia covers Valerie's vagina with her lips, moving her tongue deep inside it, licking it fast.

Even better, Olympia put two of her fingers together from one hand, plunging them inside Valerie's anus, thrusting  
them hard to make Valerie happier.

"That's right, Olympia... Finger that shit hole of mine..." Valerie said.

Now Olympia rubs Valerie's clit to triple the fun. She rarely plays with Valerie's clit while licking her cunt and  
playing with her ass at the same time, but Valerie always enjoy Olympia's actions, regardless if Olympia do a combination or not.

"Make me cum, love..." Valerie said.

Olympia want Valerie to cum too. Every time it happens, Olympia tastes the love juices around her mouth before  
swallowing it all. It's one of her favorite snacks.

Valerie finally cums, filling Olympia's mouth with her juices. Then, Olympia ends her fun, enjoying the juices as  
Valerie watches.

After calming down, Valerie joins Olympia, kneeling next to Olympia as she grabs Olympia ass, tasting Olympia's  
pussy as she moves her tongue rapidly.

Moaning, Olympia rubs Valerie's hair, staring at Valerie's beautiful face, loving the feeling fom her cunt. The  
Fairy-type trainer keeps one of her hands on Olympia's ass as she her fingers from the other one to finger fuck Olympia's  
asshole, moving them like crazy.

Valerie typically messes with Olympia's butt hole like that, especially with a strapon she keeps under the bed. One  
time, she drilled Olympia's ass with it for thirty minutes and Olympia couldn't walk well for a week. Olympia didn't mind it, though.

Back to Olympia's vagina, Valerie goes inside it, continuing to caress it as Olympia moans louder. Olympia was  
calling out her name during this. Valerie loves it when Olympia calls out her name like this.

Olympia reaches her orgasm as Valerie moves away from her. Then, Valerie goes under the bed as she smacks her mouth. After swallowing the juices, Valerie returns to Olympia with a strapon on her hand. Olympia bends over as Valerie put it on, wiggling her ass as she licks her lips.

Placing her hands on Olympia's waists, Valerie jams the dildo inside Olympia's ass, making fast movements as she  
grunts, hearing Olympia's melody of moans. Olympia's slightly bigger breasts were moving with her.

"Faster! Harder! Faster! Harder!" Olympia exclaimed.

In the first room, the Furisode girls storm outside with angry looks on their faces. Not only do they hate Olympia,  
but her loud moaning irrirates them to death.

Many minutes past, and Valerie decides to call it quits on the ass pounding as she lays flat on Olympia, cooling off  
with her. She surpasses her old record, reaching forty minutes.

More minutes later, Valerie gets up, grabbing Olympia to pull her up. Then, he gives Olympia to strapon. After  
putting it on, Olympia lays on the ground as Valerie opens her legs. Valerie then sits on the dildo as she gasps a little, touching Olympia's stomach with her hands, bouncing on the dildo, shutting her eyes as she resumes moaning.

"This feels so goddamn good..." Valerie said.

A while later, Valerie makes another orgasm, laying on Olympia as she calms down, feeling Olympia's cheek with both hand as Olympia places hers on Valerie's ass again.

"I love you... Olympia..."

"I love you too, Valerie."

After calming down, Valerie kisses Olympia again.

The End


End file.
